Sream For The One You Love
by Galaxy The Element Girl
Summary: As Matt got the courage, Mello left. Wammy era, one sided Mello/Matt.


Tears still strung down from Matt's eyes. His usually shining emerald green eyes were now glossed over with tears. He was curled up into a fetal position in Mello's bed, sobbing."It isn't fair.." Matt forced out of his lips, one of the only sounds that were not sobs of agony. After that, he only sobbed even harder, a choked sob coming out of his lips. "Mello...you promised.." he whispered. It wasn't fair, not at all. If there was a God somewhere, He hated Matt. Matt didn't want riches or to be the next L, heck he'd be content with living on the streets if he got to be with Mello all the time. Matt loved Mello, his best friend. Mello was supposed to be the second smartest around Wammy's, so why had he never taken time to acknowledge Matt's feelings for the blond chocolate-lover? No, screw that, even if Mello had only seen him as a best friend, Matt would have been okay with it as long as Mello didn't leave him. But that was what had happened this night. Matt had known something bad would happen that day. It was a strange ability that he had, to sense when something bad would happen, and he had that feeling that day.

_FLASHBACK-_

_Matt groaned as the rays of sunlight hit his emerald eyes. "Damn sun.. it's a Sunday, too, so remind me why we have to get up so early, Mel-Wait, Mello?" Matt sat up in a flash. Mello wasn't anywhere to be seen and there was no trace that he had been in their room for the past hour. Matt suddenly felt as if he were about to puke and he would have if he had any food in his stomach, but luckily for him, he didn't. This was bad, he thought. Mello is usually late to wake up, and now all of the sudden he's an early worm? Something was eerie now. Matt got out of the covers and put on one of his white striped shirts and opened the door. Matt expected to be met with the children's noisy yells or at least their footsteps, but he wasn't. Instead, he was met with the silence. _

_Matt suddenly got the urge to run, and who was he to stop it? Matt sprinted all across the house, even noticing that the small albino was not in the playroom. This got Matt both worried and relieved. It meant that Roger had probably called them both to their office and that Mello was with him, but at the same time, Roger did not call them up so early if it weren't important. And by important, it was not a simple thing as a project or anything. It had to be serious, serious to change their lives if only for a fraction of a second. The only problem? Matt was at the other side of the House._

_Turning the heel of his sneakers, he dashed through the halls, panting when he finally reached his destination. He leaned against the wall next to Roger's office, attempting to catch his breath. Then, his whole life shattered at what he overheard next._

_"L is dead." Roger said. The world practically froze for Matt, and he was no longer trying to catch his breath. His eyes widened to impossible angles, and he got the feeling as if something even worse was going to happen. But what could be worse than L dying? And to be told now, of all times. The next exams were coming up, and Matt had gotten a feeling that Mello could win this time. And not only that, Matt had planned to confess to Mello that day, too....._

_He heard Mello scream, and even Near made a comment, but he tuned it out, still in shock. Then, he got snapped into reality as Mello said something a thousand, no a billion times more traumatizing than L's death. "Fine, I'm leaving here. I'm almost 15 anyways!" he said viciously. Mello slammed open the door, and stormed off to their room, which was the opposite side of where Matt stood. Matt felt as if he had been run over by a car then shot through the head multiple times. But that would have been better, as Matt felt as if he was having a heart attack, one that was not caused by Kira._

_Matt felt as if someone else was controlling his body, but he still pushed himself to the limit and ran faster than anyone ever had before. Adrenaline pumping throughout his body, he finally arrived back at his room, but Mello was already gone. Matt hurried back to the window and saw Mello opening the front gates, never to be seen again by the children in Wammy's. Matt suddenly felt his world stopped. He didn't process anything at first, just staring out the window in shock and trembling bit at first, then Matt had to drop down to the floor on his knees as he shook even harder and harder, trembling even more than when his mother had been murdered in front of his eyes at age four. _

_"Mello..." he croaked out at first, barely managing to get those two syllables out of his mouth. Then, "Mello." louder, as if the blond were right there in front of him, and Matt wanted to gain his attention. This process went on for a few minutes which felt like hours to him then he finally broke down completely before their- no, his- room._

_Matt screamed. One of those blood curling screams which always made your blood run cold. He slowly reached his hands up to grip his hair and screamed even more, letting out all that bottled depression he now held inside him. His Mello had left. That would have been just okay with dear Matty if Mello had just taken Matt with him on his little adventure. But he hadn't, and now he would provoke a chain of reactions. _

_Matt's screams mixed with sobs, and soon they just turned into sobs. The types of sobs that you would never even want to hear out the lips of your very own worst enemy, the type that showed true anguish from the heart. Matt just sobbed into the floor, not caring about his little audience that had formed outside his open door. Unbeknown to the crying Matt, Near was in a similar state a couple of rooms down, in his own little robot paradise, except his own screams were only heard by those who knew how to look ast his mask. No, Near was only crying silent tears. But anyone knew that that was probably in par with Matt's own anguish. _

_Matt cried himself to sleep that night in Mello's bed. Tears still ran down his face even in his sleep, where he dreamt with the blond, dreaming that he was still there in Wammy's, just waiting for Matt to wake up so he could bitch at him about Near. But even in his subconscious stage he knew Mello was not coming back. And that made his heart break into even tinier pieces than it had been earlier._

_END FLASHBACK_

And so, a month had passed by, and Matt was still as heart broken as ever. Near had also left, making Matt be in first place. And that was something that Matt could've cared less about, because his Mello was gone. Mello had promised Matt he would never leave without him, because that's why they were best friends. Never mind all the other people that called him Mello's loyal puppy that followed him everywhere, that was what best friends were for, right?

"Hah, what a best friend he turned out to be." Matt murmured cruely to himself one day after he had finished crying until his eyes felt sore from al the crying. Matt knew he would never get over Mello's departure, and it was probable that he would live in misery for the rest of his life if he did not find Mello. And soon, too, because he was already turning delusional just thinking about his gorgeous blond hair, his sharp dark ocean eyes just staring at the gamer, and-no. He would not spend any more time thinking about Mello. It was time to move on and leave Wammy's just as the first and second place did.

He packed his things just before he hacked into a bank and stole a couple of thousand dollars to keep himself alive for at least two or three years so he could find Mello. He was going to find the chocolate lover just so he could knock some sense into him, then he would kiss him into next week for finding him. But the gamre knew that this task would take a long time.

"Then you better start walking, Matt.." he said to himself as he stood at the House's gates. HE had already told Roger he was leaving, and the older man did nothing except tell him to be careful. How stupid was it of Matt if he had hoped that he would have gotten at least a goodbye from the man that had taken him under his wing? But it didn't matter now.

And just as Matt was starting to walk out, he turned one more time. He could see the sheep boy just staring out the window, watching Matt and Mello as they played football and laughed, wrestling with one another. Then the stripe boy watched as he saw the scene that had taken place in Valentine's, where Mello and Matt had been their first Valentine's and they would be for the rest of the years to come. Then he saw when Mello left Matt all alone.

"I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry.." Matt repeated to himself as a few silent tears sprung down from his eyes. HE was leaving behind all his memories and good times, all the times he and the blond had teased Near, hugged L, and just hung out with each other.. now those things were only memories. And Matt would never again take them for granted as he had done earlier. Now, Matt would make sure once he found Mello, that he would make sure he treasured every millisecond with the latter.

"Bye, Wammy's.. nice meeting you.." Matt said to the whole building and the unlistening people that were residing in it. And, just like that, Matt would never set foot on Wammy's again as he went out, and set out. Out to search for the man he loved.

AN_ Ok, if I get at least two reviews, I'll consider making it a series. But it depends on the reviews, people!! Oh, and chapter 6 for CO is getting done, don't worry, it is still a WIP!!


End file.
